wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Teron'gor (tactics)
The final boss of Auchindoun, Teron'gor was the mastermind behind the Burning Legion's invasion in Talador. To empower both himself and his demonic masters, Teron'gor sought to use the powerful spirits of the Draenei. Dungeon Journal Working alongside the Sargerei, Gul'dan's agent Teron'gor plots to feast upon the bounty of souls contained within the barriers of the holy mausoleum of Auchindoun. Overview Teron'gor is a powerful warlock. At 75% health, he will drain and corrupt the power of the soul of one of the ancient spirits of Auchindoun, healing to full and gaining powers of either a Demonology, Destruction, or Affliction warlock depending on which spirit he drains. Damage Dealers * Interrupt Drain Life and Chaos Bolt. * Avoid standing near other players when Seed of Malevolence detonates. Healers * Remove Corruption and Immolate from afflicted players. * Do not dispel players affected by Unstable Affliction. * Avoid standing near other players when Seed of Malevolence detonates. Tanks * Interrupt Drain Life and Chaos Bolt. * Avoid standing near other players when Seed of Malevolence detonates. Abilities Stage One: Teron'gor * Teron'gor ** Shadowbolt — Fires a bolt of shadow energy at the targeted player, inflicting 17100 to 18900 Shadow damage. ** Corruption — Corrupts the target's blood with malevolent energy, inflicting 8000 Shadow damage every 3 sec. for 18 sec. ** Drain Life — Drains the life from a player, inflicting 15000 Shadow damage to them every 3 sec. for 6 sec. Each time it deals damage it also restores 2% of the caster's health. ** Rain of Fire — Fiery meteors rain down at the targeted location, inflicting 22500 Fire damage to all enemies within the area every 2 sec. for 8 sec. ** Summon Abyssal — The caster calls down a Felborne Abyssal that relentlessly pursues a chosen target. *** Felborne Abyssal — These infernal creatures fixate on a single target and pursue them relentlessly. Stage Two: Devoured Souls At 75% health, Teron'gor twists and devours one of the ancient souls of Auchindoun, gaining malevolent powers directly opposed to the good deeds the Draenei heroes stood for in life. In Challenge Mode, Teron'gor will siphon all three spirits and gain a combination of their powers. Mender Elum Teron'gor corrupts the healing powers of Mender Elum, gaining powers of Affliction. * Teron'gor ** Shadowbolt — Fires a bolt of shadow energy at the targeted player, inflicting 17100 to 18900 Shadow damage. ** Curse of Exhaustion — Curses the target, reducing their movement speed by 70%. ** Seed of Corruption — Plants a demonic seed in the target, inflicting 7500 Shadow damage every 3 sec. for 18 sec. If the target dies, or after 18 sec, the seed will explode, inflicting 28500 to 31500 Shadow damage to all targets within 10 yards of them, and applying Seed of Malevolence to them. *** Bloom of Malevolence — Demonic energy erupts from the afflicted player when Seed of Malevolence expires, creating a Bloom of Malevolence. Any player who enter the Bloom of Malevolence are afflicted with Seed of Malevolence. ** Agony — Applies a curse of writhing agony to the target, inflicting 1500 Shadow damage every 2 sec. The damage dealt by Agony will increase each time it deals damage. ** Drain Life — Drains the life from a player, inflicting 15000 Shadow damage to them every 3 sec. for 6 sec. Each time it deals damage it also restores 2% of the caster's health. ** Unstable Affliction — Applies wasting magic to the target, inflicting 9000 Shadow damage to the target every 2 sec for 14 sec. If Unstable Affliction is dispelled, it will detonate, inflicting 27750 to 32250 Shadow damage to the dispeller and silencing them for 4 sec. Arcanist Joraa Teron'gor corrupts Arcanist Joraa's passion for order and creation, gaining powers of Destruction. * Teron'gor ** Chaos Bolt — Fires a bolt of whirling energies at the target, inflicting 60000 Chaos damage. ** Immolate — Ignites the target's flesh, inflicting 12000 Fire damage every 3 sec. for 18 sec. ** Conflagrate — Burns the target, inflicting 13300 to 14700 Fire damage and reducing the target's movement speed by 50% for 8 sec. ** Rain of Fire — Fiery meteors rain down at the targeted location, inflicting 22500 Fire damage to all enemies within the area every 2 sec. for 2 min. ** Incinerate — Sends a wave of fire to the current target, inflicting 22800 to 25200 Fire damage. Vindicator Iruun Teron'gor corrupts Vindicator Iruun's burning hatred of demons, gaining powers of Demonology. * Teron'gor ** Curse of Exhaustion — Curses the target, reducing their movement speed by 70%. ** Demonic Leap — Leaps towards the target, inflicting 33250 to 36750 Physical damage to any targets within 10 yards of the impact position, and knocking them back. ** Doom — Inflicts 20000 Shadow damage every 15 sec. ** Corruption — Corrupts the target's blood with malevolent energy, inflicting 8000 Shadow damage every 3 sec. for 18 sec. ** Chaos Wave — Creates a wave of Chaos energy that travels forward from Teron'gor, inflicting 30000 Chaos damage to any players it touches. ** Touch of Chaos — Unleashes energy at the enemy, causing 16150 to 17850 Chaos damage. Quotes ; Prelude ; Who knew the Draenei held such... delicious treasures in their temple? Do you dare challenge me, defenders of Auchindoun?! Such decadence... it will all burn. Gul'dan, such foolishness. This gift... so much more than you could ever know...Long have I waited...hungered... to be more...And now, all shall bow before me! ; Aggro ; This power... you will be the first to know it. ; Absorbing essence from Mender Elum ; Elum... a lifetime of healing, now you shall fuel disease and decay! ; Absorbing essence from Arcanist Joraa ; Joraa, paragon of Order - I shall twist your soul to power destruction! ; Absorbing essence from Vindicator Iruun ; Iruun... You battled demons in life... in death, your power will feed them! ; Spells ; Destruction! ; Wither away! ; I... become... something greater! ; Die! ; Quickly, now! ; Killed a player ; All will fall before me. ; Fear my name. ; Defeated ; More! I... need... more! ; Outro ; Soulbinder Tuulani yells: You... you did it! ; Soulbinder Tuulani yells: Here - this is not enough to thank you for your actions, but it is what we have to give. ; Soulbinder Tuulani yells: Now, we can rebuild... we must rebuild. We will never allow our souls to fall to the Legion. ; Soulbinder Tuulani yells: You have done more than you know. Our people can never thank you enough. External links Wowhead WoWDB Category:Characters